Hoan Kiem Turtle
Category:Featured Article Many Cryptids probably don't exist, but there is a high possibility that others do. In fact, National Geographic proved that Hogzilla and the Congo Elephants, two Cryptids thought to not exist, did exist. If more Cryptids do exist, there are scientific evolutionary roots on to how these creatures possibly evolved. One example of a Cryptid that does exist is the '''Hoan Kiem Turtle. The Hoan Kiem Turtle was an important figure of Vietnamese Mythology, however scientists did not actually believe the turtle existed until on March 24, 1998, when a team of scientists video taped the creature, and later caught several live samples. This shocked the entire world, because an animal that was thought to have never existed and was considered a cryptid was proven real. This shows that although Cryptids might seem unrealistic, the turtle was described to have a walrus like head and pig nose, there still is a fairly decent chance that they exist in the remote regions of the world. This is only one example of the successes of cryptozoologists. Mythology In Ancient Vietnamese mythology, Sword Lake or Hoan Kiem Lake was surrounded by the most sacred spot in the region. According to the legend, emperor Lê Lợi was boating on the lake when his magic sword, Heaven's Will, was grabbed by a turtle who quickly disappeared into the depths. All attempts to find either the sword or the turtle failed. Lợi concluded that the Golden Turtle God (Kim Qui) had come to reclaim the sword that it had given Lợi some time earlier, during his revolt against the Chinese Ming Dynasty. Lợi renamed the lake to commemorate this event, it was formerly known as Luc Thuy meaning "Green Water"). The Turtle Tower (Thap Rùa) standing on a small island near the centre of lake is linked to the legend. Turtle Tower , also called Tortoise Tower is a small tower in the middle of Sword Lake, Hanoi, Vietnam, which housed the shell of the sacred turtle. The Hoan Kiem turtle is rooted in Vietnamese folklore, and some even believe the creature that lives in the lake today is the same mythical turtle that helped a Vietnamese king fend off the Chinese nearly six centuries ago. Near the northern shore of Hoan Kiem Lake lies Jade Island, on which the Temple of the Jade Mountain is located. On June 2, 1967, a Hoan Kiem turtle died from injuries caused by an abusive fisherman that was ordered to net the turtle and carry it, but instead hit the turtle with a crowbar. The turtle's body was preserved and placed on display in the temple. That particular specimen weighed 200 kg (440 lbs) and measured 1.9 metres long (6 ft 3in). Until that time, no one was sure if the species still lived. It is reputed to be over six centuries old, old enough to be the turtle of legend. On March 24, 1998 an amateur cameraman caught the creature on video, conclusively proving the elusive creatures still survived in the lake. Prior to its recent rediscovery, the turtles were thought to be only a legend and were classified as cryptozoological. In 2000, professor Ha Dinh Duc gave the Hoan Kiem turtle the scientific name Rafetus leloii. Presently, if leloii is considered to be identical to swinhoei, there are four living individuals. Three turtles are in captivity, two of them in Chinese zoos and another in Dong Mo (which appears to be a swinhoei), while the fourth being the controversial specimen in Hoan Kiem lake. By the Spring of 2011, concerned with the Hoan Kiem specimen's more frequent than usual surfacing, and apparent lesions on its body, the city authorities started attempts to capture the giant reptile of Hoam Kiem Lake, and take it for medical treatment. On February 9, a local turtle farm operator, KAT Group, was chosen to prepare a suitable net to capture the sacred animal. The first attempt, on March 8, 2011 failed, as the turtle made a hole in the net with which the workers tried to capture it, and escaped. An expert commented, "It's hard to catch a large, very large soft-shell turtle." On March 31, in an unusual act, the turtle went to the shore to bask in the sun.Finally, on April 3, 2011 the giant turtle was netted in an operation that involved members of the Vietnamese military. The captured creature was put into an enclosure constructed on an island in the middle of the lake, for study and treatment. The turtle was determined to be female, and genetic research suggested it was distinct from the swinhoei turtles in China, and Dong Mo in Vietnam. Some doubt has been cast on the results, given the difficulty of sexing turtles and the lack of the claimed genetic proof. Some witnesses believe there are at least two or three turtles living in Hoan Kiem Lake and that the "smaller" one appears more regularly. Duc is critical of these suggestions. Significance to Science, A Cryptid Proven Real! Despite eyewitness sightings of two or more turtles, Professor Duc believes that there is only one specimen left in the Hoan Kiem Lake.Peter Pritchard, a renowned turtle biologist, believes that there are no more than five specimens left. The lake itself is both small and shallow, measuring 200 metres wide, 600 metres long, and only two meters deep. It is also badly polluted, although the turtles could conceivably live underwater indefinitely, coming to the surface only for an occasional gulp of air or a bit of sun. According to Pritchard, the turtles are threatened by municipal "improvements" around the lake. The banks have been almost entirely cemented over, leaving only a few yards of rocky beach where a turtle might find a place to bury her clutches of 100 or more eggs. Plans are underway to clean the lake of pollution, and the construction of an artificial beach has been proposed to facilitate breeding. Dredging the lake, to clean up its bottom, was carried out in March 2011. Professor Duc is currently organizing people to protect this animal and is quoted as saying, "We hope that we will find a partner for the turtle in Ho Guom, so that our legendary animal could avoid extinction." Believing the turtle to be different from swinhoei, he is against the idea of crossbreeding turtles of the two kinds. Some view the idea that the species are distinct as being politically and culturally motivated by anti-Chinese sentiment. Help the endangered turtles, Only one Left in World! Despite eyewitness sightings of two or more turtles, Professor Duc believes that there is only one specimen left in the Hoan Kiem Lake.Peter Pritchard, a renowned turtle biologist, believes that there are no more than five specimens left. The lake itself is both small and shallow, measuring 200 metres wide, 600 metres long, and only two meters deep. It is also badly polluted, although the turtles could conceivably live underwater indefinitely, coming to the surface only for an occasional gulp of air or a bit of sun. According to Pritchard, the turtles are threatened by municipal "improvements" around the lake. The banks have been almost entirely cemented over, leaving only a few yards of rocky beach where a turtle might find a place to bury her clutches of 100 or more eggs. Plans are underway to clean the lake of pollution, and the construction of an artificial beach has been proposed to facilitate breeding. Dredging the lake, to clean up its bottom, was carried out in March 2011. Professor Duc is currently organizing people to protect this animal and is quoted as saying, "We hope that we will find a partner for the turtle in Ho Guom, so that our legendary animal could avoid extinction." Believing the turtle to be different from swinhoei, he is against the idea of crossbreeding turtles of the two kinds. Some view the idea that the species are distinct as being politically and culturally motivated by anti-Chinese sentiment. You Can Help this species '''of '''Cryptids '''that '''Proven Real '''on '''Cryptid Wiki! Sign your name in petition below to help the last of this fantastic Cryptid to lay eggs in safe environment to continue its existence... |} In Popular Media - In the popular cartoon The Amazing World of Gumball, the turtle that Gumball's Dad accidentally gets instead of a dog, is most likely a Hoan Kiem Turtle due to it's very distinctive head and mouth. Gallery Category:Former Cryptids Category:Lake Monster Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Aquatic-based Cryptid Category:Asian cryptids Category:Southeast Asia Category:Reptile Category:Turtle Category:Historical Article